Thinking it and doing it
by coffee4106
Summary: When asked a simple question from Harm, the answer just isnt as easy as we think, or is it? Can a kiss clear it up?
1. Chapter 1

Thinking it and doing it

"So, whatcha think?" The unmistakable voice of one Navy Commander sounded at the open door.

Mac looked up from her stack of files, pencil tapping against her chin as she thought of all the possible answers to that one question. She glanced at the floor to his feet, moved up his legs to his solid uniformed chest, and was lost all thought when her eyes reached his. She smiled her sexy half smile and instantly stopped her pencil tapping.

"Mac?" He asked again apparently blind to the effect he was having on her.

"Ten good reasons why a snicker bar and a handsome Sailor are good for me." She answered.

"Uh. Okay?" Harm was beginning to wonder about the woman sitting behind the desk.

"What should I be thinking about?" She smiled then laughed as Harm's eyes gained that confused look he did so well.

"What?" He asked as he grabbed the top of the door and flipped it shut behind him.

"I think you owe me dinner." She clicked save on her computer and hit the shutdown button.

"Okay, I'll play, why do I owe you dinner?" Harm asked as she sat down across from his partner and snatched her snicker bar out from in front of her.

"I don't have to have an answer; all you asked was whatcha think." She stood up and walked around the desk smiling at the nervous look on Harms face.

Harm glanced over his shoulder as Mac walked slowly behind him and stopped. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was watching him with her dark eyes. When she moved closer to him and swiftly reached for her stolen candy bar, he quickly moved it out of reach and winked.

"I was talking about me." He laughed as she reached around him and grabbed her candy bar from his hand.

"You don't even want to know those answers." She said as she turned away, and then realized she had said it aloud. "Uh…" She started for a save.

"You didn't mean to say that aloud did you? Slipping there Marine?" Harm laughed as he stood up and grabbed Macs coat and purse from the chair in the corner.

"I meant…." Mac tried for another save.

"Let's go before we get you into more trouble." He opened the door and placed his hand on Mac's waist, guiding her out the door with only a few glances from the bullpen.

"And just where are we going?" She glided along to the waiting elevator in a daze, not sure what drug she was on.

"Don't ask questions Cisco." Harm laughed.

"Cisco, try Sundance." She corrected.

"No, I think you were Cisco." He started, but was stopped short when the elevator doors rang open and General Creswell stood directly in front of them.

"General, headed home?" Harm straightened up and quickly moved his hand away from Mac.

The movement did not go unnoticed by the General and he smiled knowing most of the soldiers in his command would not be so relaxed around him. "Family dinner tonight. You two?"

"Uh, well…" Mac smiled then realized she had no clue what the plan was for the evening.

"I seem to owe the Colonel dinner tonight." Harm smiled then glanced at Mac as she smiled up at him.

"Just remember Rabb, it is wise to keep a Marine happy." General Creswell smiled and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened.

"Point well taken." Harm returned his hand to Macs back and leaned closer to her ear. "Or was that an order?"

"I believe it was advice Commander. Very wise advice." Mac turned quickly and poked her finger into Harms chest.

Harm raised his eyebrows and wrapped his hand around the hand that was poking him. He never once let his eyes lose contact with the brown eyes that were glued to his. A sudden emotion came over him. One he had felt so many times when he was in this exact situation with this one woman. He decided now was not the time to think about what would happen, he just needed to do it. He quickly leaned closer to her and touched his lips to hers. He waited for the slap, the push away, the gasp and slap and push away, but it never came. Instead he felt the pressure of her lips against his, kissing him back.

She had known what he was doing and knew she should lean back, push him away, do something BUT… it was Harm. She had waited how long for this? How many oops im under the mistletoe moments do you have to have? How many missed moments did they have to have? No more. When he moved toward her she didn't back away. She leaned closer and met his lips with ease. Perfect fit she thought as she heard a gruff clearing of the throat coming from behind her.

"I seem to have forgotten a file on my desk. Should I take another elevator?" General Creswell asked, laughing inside at the two officers as they both broke the moment.

"She did it." Harm pointed then tried to block the sudden rush of Marine green that turned and slammed a fist into his chest.

"Colonel, I believe you will be able to handle the punishment on this one." Creswell turned and headed back out the door, knowing the file could wait till morning.

"HARM. YOU started that." Mac glared at him.

"No, you started it." He smiled.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" She poked his chest again and cocked her head to the side. She smiled and watched Harms eyes dart from hers to the bare skin of her neck then back to her eyes.

"I know what I want you to want." Harm whispered then shook his head when he heard her laugh.

"I want you to think less and do more sailor." Mac laughed when Harms smile spread across his face.

"With my pleasure Marine. Now, what would you like for dinner tonight?" He knew if he kissed her again the General would show up again, so instead he grabbed her hand and quickly headed to the car.

"I think we should start with dessert tonight." She laughed when he shut the door and moaned.

"This will be a long drive home." He slid into the driver's seat and glanced to the woman at his side. "Whatcha thinking?"

"That I should be eating my snicker bar." She laughed.

"Anything else?" He winked.

"You." She smiled and took another bite of her candy bar.

"What about me?" He silently prayed they hit every green light in route.

"You have to find out later. After dinner." She winked.

"It's been nine years Mac." He whined.

"Well Sailor you should of jumped ship eight years ago." She laughed as they hit a red light and came to a sudden stop.

"Throw me a lifesaver Marine." He moved his hand from the gear shift as she slid hers into it.

"Perfect match." Mac smiled and felt Harms lips on the back of her hand.

"I for once totally agree with you on this one." He answered.

"Well then Sailor, shut up and kiss me again." She smiled and turned her face to him.

Harm leaned to the side and was about to kiss the beautiful woman, when the sudden blare of a car horn broke the moment. He glanced out the back of the car and saw General Creswell with his hands in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ok, since ya'll wanted a chapter 2.. HERE WE GO!!!!!!!! TWO SHOT.. no more.. I have another story in the works.. I know you'll love it. And it will probably be more than a 1 or 2 shot. ANYWAYS, lets get to the story.. _

As Mac slid into the corner booth at McMurphey's, she smiled at Harm who slid in beside her and moved as close as he could to her side. The waitress shook her head and handed them a single menu, knowing this moment had taken forever.

"I think…" Harm started.

"That is your first problem Harm. Quit thinking." Mac laughed and bumped her shoulder against his.

"Why are you bossing me, quit bossing me." He laughed and leaned towards her, grazing his lips against her bare neck.

He inhaled her perfume and felt the tickle of her dangly earring against his cheek. He felt her hand slip into his beneath the table and laughed when her whole body shivered from his light touch on her neck.

"Problems?" He laughed as he pressed another light kiss beneath her ear.

"Commander, Colonel, we thought it was you sitting here." Harriet's voice beamed in as Harm sat up straight and Mac started laughing.

"Hey guys, join us?" Harm motioned with his unoccupied hand.

"We would love to. So glad we ran into the two of you. Who lost what bet this time?" Bud asked not noticing anything between his two friends.

"Problem with your hands Commander?" Harriet asked with her eyebrows raised and her love radar tuned in fully on her two friends.

"No, its fine." Harm smiled and glanced quickly at the Marine laughing beside him. "Stop it." He whispered then smiled back at Harriet.

"Okay, hands above the table, PRONTO, NOW!" Harriet pointed at the two of them while Bud stared at his friends in his blind amusement.

"Doesn't pronto mean now?" Harm gripped Macs hand tighter beneath the table and didn't budge for Harriet's threats.

"Harmon Rabb Jr. What is going on with you two? You were kissing her when we walked up." Harriet pointed her wicked finger at him, then glared.

Mac had her hand over her mouth and was shaking with laughter at Harm, Harriet and Bud. Harm still held her hand under the table and was trying so hard to keep a straight face while Harriet reamed them both.

"I was not kissing her, there was something behind her." Harm defended them both.

"Like hell there was. You were kissing her." Harriet now had both hands on her hips and stood her ground. "Care to explain this?"

"You…. You…. You sound like the General, or Admiral Harriet." Mac tried to say in-between bouts of laughter.

"Don't you try to change the subject Colonel. Now I've been watching you two for nine years. Nothing like this has happened before." Harriet slapped at her husband as he tried to take her sweater from her shoulders.

"Harriet, don't get upset about it." Bud whispered.

"IM NOT UPSET, I'm HAPPY. This is a happy face. But someone better be telling me what's going on. I want to see those hands." She pointed again as Harm started laughing and quickly raised his hands above the table, dropping Macs at the side.

"Quick, show your hands and she will shut up." Harm whispered to the still laughing marine at his side.

Mac moved her hands to the top of the table and placed them along side Harms. "How long do we have to stay like this?" Mac asked while trying to hold back another bit of laughter.

"Don't get smart with me. Tell me what's going on?" Harriet demanded.

"We came to have dinner." Mac smiled innocently.

"And?" Harriet asked while she accepted the glass of wine from the waitress.

"Dance?" Harm asked quickly and grabbed Macs hand, pulling her out of the booth after him.

"COMMANDER!" Harriet yelled, then laughed knowing she couldn't continue her show much longer.

"Nice save Sailor." Mac laughed as Harm turned and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close enough to him so he could trail his lips along her neck.

"My pleasure. Now where were we?" Harm asked as he melted away into her dark eyes.

"I think…" Mac turned her face towards him and lightly kissed him at the corner of his lips.

"Don't think Mac, just do it." Harm whispered.

"I think the song just ended. The Jury waits." She laughed as he rolled his eyes.

They made their way through the busy crowd and back to the booth. As they slid into the seat, Harriet caught sight of their linked fingers and smiled. She noticed how close they sat together and reached over to take her husbands hand in hers.

"Where's your hands Harriet?" Harm laughed.

"What am I missing?" Bud asked as the whole table laughed.

"These two apparently are trying to hide a relationship from me and its not working." Harriet pointed again at her friends across the table.

"No such thing." Mac smiled as she moved her hand to Harms leg and felt him move his hand over the top of hers.

"Where are your hands Colonel?" Harriet pointed her empty glass at Mac then smiled when the waitress arrived with refills.

"Okay Harriet, you want to know? For your information, my hands are right here. And my lips…" She waved her hands in the air then turned quickly toward Harm, placed her hands on both sides of his face, and pulled his lips to hers. When she pulled away she gave Harm a big smile and saw the mischief in his eyes. "My lips.. were right where they belong."

"Well I think that's a good place for them." Harriet laughed and tapped her glass against Macs.

"Can we try that again?" Harm asked as he wrapped one arm around Mac and pulled her even closer to him.

"HANDS Commander." Harriet ordered then laughed as Harm started to show his hands then realized what he was doing.

"Funny, you're really funny." He laughed and moved his left hand just enough to find out Mac had a ticklish spot on her side.

"Stop it." Mac ordered as she leaned up and kissed him again.

"I think…." Harm started to say.

"OH MY GOSH, are you two finally together?" Bud asked.

Everyone around them burst into laughter as Bud turned red. Harriet leaned over and kissed her husband as Harm tapped his beer bottle against Buds.

"I think this has been a wonderful day so far." Harm toasted.

"So far." Mac laughed as Harm raised his eyebrow and winked at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"So far." He repeated and gently kissed her on the lips, ending with a smile and a quick kiss to her nose as she swatted him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Ya ya ya, I know I said 2 shot, but UHG, I left it open and had a request for a chapter 3. Plus im just in a mood tonight to be.. nice? Is that me? HAHAHA.. more coffee please!!! GIMME GIMME!!! Great, now I have the songs from Mama Mia in my head. I figure you all know im crazy by now so….. Those of you that didn't know.. NOW YOU DO! SMOOCH SMOOCH ISIS!!!_

Mac jerked the blanket one more time over her bare exposed feet and grumbled something in Farsi that made Harm open his eyes at glance over at her.

"Want me to move?" Harm smiled and pulled the blanket towards him, knowing she was about to rattle off another round of Farsi directed at him.

"Yes." She said as she sat up quickly and smiled as she heard Harm grunt from the pressure of her hand on his stomach as she "accidentally" pushed herself up.

"Well this couch isn't exactly the most comfortable place Mac." Harm tried to point out.

"It is so. It's an awesome couch, soft, cushy, soft…" She stood up and threw the blanket over his head and laughed.

"Soft." Harm repeated then lunged forward and caught Mac off guard by wrapping his arms around her, blanket and all.

Mac was laughing too hard to fight back and actually was enjoying this new relationship they had, as well as the current position.

"Now, do you want to try your answer again?" Harm laughed as Mac finally realized he had total control of her.

"No, I still want you to move." She laughed and tried to turn in his arms. "Away from me now before I have to hurt you."

"Mac, I don't think you are in a position to hurt me right now." He kissed her neck and started moving toward her bedroom.

"I may not be right now but in just a little bit, you will have to turn me loose and THEN, look out there sailor." With her last word she felt Harm loosen his hold and she turned as fast as she could in his arms.

As Mac turned, she tripped over Harms moving foot, and lost her balance. She felt her body start to lean as she teetered on one foot. Harms eyes grew wide and he slipped his arms tighter around her waist to try to balance the both of them. Not fast enough, they both toppled to the side, luckily landing on the waiting bed. As they both gasped and burst into laughter, the bed frame groaned in protest and the mattress slid to the side, sliding off he side rails, plunging to the floor.

"What is with us and beds falling to the floor?" Harm laughed and asked the woman in his arms.

"Its starting to become normal I think." Mac responded and tried to push away from him.

"Don't leave me." Harm whined.

"Get up and put the bed back on the rails." Mac ordered.

"Is that an order?" Harm sat up and raised his eyebrows at her.

"No, take it more as a …….. plea?" She smiled and held her hand out to the handsome man sitting on her bed.

"Plea's are good. Even better if they are followed by a kiss." He accepted her hand and stood up, pulling her against him.

"Kisses won't get my bed back in order." She leaned up and quickly kissed his lips.

"You know Mac…" Harm started but was hushed by Macs finger on his lips.

"SHHHH. Bed, now." She smiled knowing he was going to have a come-back for that.

"Well I'm trying to get you to the bed, but you keep moving." He said against her finger as she laughed.

"Fix my bed." She wiggled out of his arms and stepped around him, reaching for the mattress.

"You need a new bed. If it can't hold up to us falling on it…." He started to say.

"HARM." Mac yelled as Harm jumped to action and pulled the mattress back on the frame.

"Done." Harm stood up and clapped his hands together.

He quickly swung his arm around Macs waist and flung her back to the bed beneath him. As they both hit the mattress, they prayed it didn't fall again.

Harm smiled down at the woman in his arms. "I think…."

"Harm. For the last time, quit thinking!" She slid her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, kissing away every thought in his head.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

**~BONUS: CHAPTER 4 ~ **

**Demanded by … ALL OF YOU!!!! **

**YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!!**

_Ok, was getting bored with this one and running out of ideas.. soooo there ya have it. Thinking it and doing it is DONE.. ELDONO!!! NO MORE O!!!_

_If you don't like this…. Don't review, I only like reviews that are encouraging and happy.. cause if you say its too much like a script you need to find a life.. if you say its OCC… find another life..when you give me reviews that say stuff like that, it only makes me mad and makes me want to write something totally off the wall. my stories are fun, the way I think the characters should or are when not on camera… wait, I live in fanfiction land, so its MY WORLD…. You can join me or … or ya, move on!!! I hear a dog chasing something by my house, and if its that skunk again.. I'm going to go after a certain dog…. _

Mac turned around from the coffee counter and burst into laughter. "What are you doing?"

"Whatcha think?" Harm had a goofy smile plastered across his face as he stood in the doorway of the breakroom.

"We've done this one before, time to move on Harm." She smiled and suddenly covered her smile with her coffee cup.

"I think you have a case to be working on instead of following the Colonel around like a lost puppy dog." A voice boomed from behind Harm, causing him to drop the goofy smile and stand up straight.

"You are right General, I do." He winked at Mac and scooted around the General.

"Share?" General Creswell asked as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

"I'm not big on sharing. But there's plenty of coffee left." Mac smiled and slipped out of the room as Creswell laughed.

"No wonder Chedwiggen retired." He growled and poured some coffee.

Harriet chose that moment to arrive in the break room with a fresh baked chocolate cake. She smiled and shook her head at the General, knowing exactly what he was talking about. As she set the cake down on the counter, she turned to him.

"General, if I may Sir, it's a wonder he waited as long as he did." She told him.

"The Admiral or Rabb?" The General laughed.

"Well, I guess both Sir, since you put it that way. I think though, they finally have it going on the right track." She replied.

"You are on a mission I suspect?" He asked as they exited the room.

"I'm always on a mission." She answered.

"Now what's your mission Harriet?" Mac asked as she rounded the corner and faced the pair.

"You and the Commander." Harriet smiled.

"I think we have that mission covered. Do I smell chocolate?" Mac replied then quickly looked toward the break room.

"Yes, I brought cake. But until you have your happy ever after, Ill continue my mission Colonel." Harriet nodded and caught the snicker from the General.

"I… would rather not hear this so if you ladies will excuse me." The General made a quick escape when he saw Coates exit her office in search of him.

"I need to find Bud, and you need to find cake." Harriet quickly patted her friend on the arm and headed in search of her husband.

Ten minutes later Harm rounded the corner of the break room and found Mac with a mouth full of chocolate cake. He stopped and watched as she took a slow bite, dragging the fork slowly out of her mouth. When his eyes found hers, he saw them twinkle in mischief. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Chocolate cake." She laughed and quickly turned away from him as he approached her and tried to steal her last bite.

"Let me try." He begged as they both faced the counter, unknowing of the woman standing in the doorway. She quickly stepped out of the way and peeked from around the corner.

"It's soooo good." Mac smashed the last crumb on her fork and lifted it to her mouth.

"This has to be the best timing ever. No one even knows." Harm laughed and leaned dangerously close to the woman beside him.

"We really should hide this and sneak it home later." Mac smiled an evil smile as she slowly looked to the side at Harm.

"You are truly evil Colonel. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me." He whispered and took another bite of cake.

"I don't have to try Commander." She smiled

Harm stood there for a moment deep in thought. He finally turned around and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You know they say that once you sleep together, everything changes. You say it wont, but when you work long days together, figure out your in love, cut to the chase, and take the leap…" He paused just a bit too long and Mac shoved another bite of cake in his mouth.

"Well then Mr. Harmon Rabb the great philosopher," She leaned dangerously close to him, "It's a good thing we haven't take that ." She tapped her finger against his nose and tossed her paper plate in the garbage.

"YET. Come on Mac, leap, far, fast and… furious." He smiled like he had come up with the phrase.

"I've tried that leap, you didn't catch. You didn't play T-ball when you were little did you?" She laughed as he snurled up his face at her.

"I think…you played in the desert too long as a teenager." He took a step as close to her as he dared, knowing they were both caught if anyone walked in. When he snaked his arm around her and went to pull her close, she placed her hands on his chest and her eyes grew wide.

"I think you need another bite." She quickly shoveled another bite into his mouth and laughed as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Before this goes any further…." The voice behind them suddenly disrupted and broke the pair apart.

"MOM. What are you doing here?" Harm gulped his bite of cake and spoke with a somewhat mouth full.

Trish frowned at her son and opened her arms to Mac. "Mac, it's wonderful to see you."

"I'm glad you were able to come Trish." Mac went immediately into the open arms.

"Wait, what? Why? I don't think I like the idea of you two getting all chummy without me knowing. What's going on?" Harm started out worried as he watched the two women he loved most in the world embrace, but quickly found Harriet's cake more delightful.

"Harm, darling. Don't think." Trish smiled and laughed as Mac took his fork and plate from him.

"Just smile and trust us Harm." Mac leaned up quickly and kissed him on the lips before anyone else could walk in.

"Trust my mother and a Marine. What's wrong with that phrase?" He laughed as they both hit him on the arms.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, you questioned it." Mac laughed as Harm went to take her hand but decided against it.

"Where's the cake?" Bud asked as he came rushing into the room. "Oh, excuse me. How are you Ma'am?"

"Hello Bud, it's a good thing you arrived. These two are about to eat it all among other activities." Trish pointed to the waiting cake as Mac threw Harm a serious "you will die later look".

Harm slid out through the doorway with a salute to Mac and bumped squarely into Harriet. He quickly grabbed her arms to keep her upright and smiled his special Harm smile to settle the situation.

"Do you think that smile works every time Commander?" Harriet asked as she tried not to fall for his charm.

"Well it used to, but lately…." He started but was interrupted again by Mac.

"Maybe charm went out the door with sex appeal." Mac slipped behind him and headed toward her office.

"Hey, that wasn't what you said last…" Harm stopped when he realized the room had gone quiet. He glanced toward Mac and saw her hand fly to her mouth, hiding the laugh.

"Last what Commander?" General Cresswell asked as he came to a stop beside Harm.

"Christmas." Harm mentally congratulated himself on the fast thinking.

"Maybe I should send you on a month assignment in… Peru." He kept his eye on Harm, but glanced quickly at a laughing Mac. He suddenly pointed to her. "You can go to Scotland."

"I have a client waiting." Mac turned quickly and headed out of the bullpen.

"Is it warm in Peru this time of year and can I take my girlfriend?" Harm asked and high tailed it to his office before the General could add anything.

"I believe it's a lost cause General." Trish linked arms with Harriet and smiled.

"Maybe I should transfer to Peru." He frowned and went in search of Petty Officer Coates.

**THREE DAYS LATER **

"I think we should take a trip." Mac announced as she ran her fingers along the back of the couch, coming to a stop on Harms neck.

"Where to?" Harm was curious now, as he reached up to take her hand.

Mac quickly replaced her hand with her lips and slid her hands down his chest. "Vegas." She smiled when she heard him chuckle.

"Planning a shotgun wedding?" He laughed.

"Something like that." She laughed when he turned slightly and pulled her down on him.

"Are you proposing Marine?" He raised his eyebrows and winked at her.

"Nope, that's your job." She leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"Well then, maybe we should book our flights." He went for another kiss but she moved out of reaching distance.

"Already done Sailor. We leave at 10:00 today." She giggled when he started a tickle torture attack.

"I suppose…." Harm started to say.

"What?" Mac asked and smiled knowing exactly why he had stopped talking.

She kissed his neck, his cheek, his lips, and moved her hands along his shoulders and down his arms. When she sat up and straddled his lap, she knew she had conquered him once again. He was like silly putty when he was around her. She laughed when he snaked his arms around her and returned the attack.

"You know what sounds good?" She moaned.

"Shower." He replied.

"Pancakes. I've had my shower. I'm packed and ready to go. Pancakes Harm, kitchen, you. NOW." She pointed to the kitchen, slid off his lap and pulled him to his feet.

"Blah, blah, I'm hearing a lot of noise but no please love of my life in there." He pulled her toward the kitchen with him.

"Could you just hurry please, we have a plane to catch Sailor."

"Did you realize its nine?" He nodded to the clock with a smile.

"CRAP, no time for pancakes. Wait, there's cheap food in Vegas. Hurry, lets go." Mac rushed to the door, grabbing her car keys on the way.

Harm laughed and grabbed a shirt from the clean clothes stacked on the table. As he pulled it over his head, he reached for the packed duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He locked the door and headed out after the determined Marine.

**~~VEGAS~~**

"Oh look, a dress shop." Mac pointed out as they walked hand in hand down the street.

"Oh look, a chapel to go with it." Harm pointed to the chapel just ahead of them. "Whatcha say Mac, wanna get hitched?" He smiled.

"You make it sound so exciting." She hugged his arm and laughed.

"I could get down on my old knee right here on this hard hot pavement in front of all these unknown people and proclaim my undying love for you if that's what you would like my love." He slid his arm from her and started to bend down.

"Stop it." She pulled him back up and slapped his arm.

"I'm serious. Go pick out a dress. Let's get married. Right now." He demanded and steered her toward the dress shop.

"I vote we get married in what we have on." She smiled and winked at him.

"Fine, fine. Jeans and a tank work well for you. May I also so, those jeans? They are doin it for ya babe." Harm pulled her close for a kiss.

"Sorry folks just closed my doors forever. No more happy endings, no more holy matrimony, no more fairy tales." A man said as he slammed the door of the chapel.

"Sign one." Mac whispered and nodded to another one down the street.

As they approached the second chapel, Harm started laughing. "Sign two."

"CLOSED?" Mac snorted. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"I think something but I'm not sure I should be thinking it." Harm smiled at Mac's puzzled look.

"I told you not to think. Thinking isn't good on you." She whispered.

"No this is a good thinking moment." He laughed. "Whatcha think about a wedding in…..Bellevue?"

Mac smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I think it's wonderful."

Just as they were about to kiss, Mac's cell phone let out a shrilling ring. She glanced at the caller ID and frowned. "Sign three." she said as she answered it.

A quiet worried conversation followed, with Harm wondering what going on. She flipped the phone shut and took a deep breath as she looked at him. Finally a smile spread across her face as she took his hands in hers.

"And?" He asked.

"That was the doctor. Apparently we are jumping full force into that baby deal we started years ago." She laughed at the look on his face.

"You're pregnant?" He asked in shock.

"I am. Congratulations daddy." She laughed when he wrapped his arms around her and swung her in circles.

"I think this is almost the best day of my life." He said when he finally sat her feet back on the ground.

"You think? What's the best day?" She asked.

"The day I met you." He smiled as her heart melted.

"I think you should keep thinking like that Sailor." She wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips touched for eternity and the crowd around them whooped and hollered.


End file.
